


Stealth Snuggling

by LTRisBACK



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adorable, Crowley is a very subtle snake..., Cuddling, Drabble, Other, Softness, cuteness, he wishes, no beta we wander vaguely downwards like Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LTRisBACK/pseuds/LTRisBACK
Summary: Crowley just wants to get closer to his angel...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 106





	Stealth Snuggling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpiritMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritMuse/gifts), [Nen (Nenchen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenchen/gifts).



> Inspired by this video https://deleriousfromcoffee.tumblr.com/post/629621397377974272/jaubaius-how-to-surreptitiously-stretch-within which was shared on the AceOmens Discord and the chatter it created there. For SpiritMuse, who shared the video, and Nen, who told me I should post it.

It had taken some time for Crowley to make it to the other end of the couch. He had started out sprawled in the chair at the table, and after a few weeks he had moved to an armchair closer to the couch. When that didn’t raise any comment, excepting a possibly pleased hum when he proved close enough to refill glasses without getting up, he had (he felt) pushed his luck outrageously. 

Now he was sitting at the other end of the couch from his angel, who was still deeply absorbed in his reading. He watched, waited, and thought, and finally he stretched. He stretched out across the back of the couch, cracking his spine in several places, and settled once again. He was now at least fifty percent closer to his angel. He waited, watching to see what happened. Aziraphale didn’t glance up. 

Crowley waited, and thought, and finally he stretched again. Well, half stretched half flopped until he was lying against the back of the couch with his head a hair's breadth from Aziraphale’s shoulder. 

Aziraphale turned his head from his book with a gentle smile and pressed a kiss to the top of Crowley’s head, then pecked him on the forehead, the cheek and finally on the lips, and Crowley made a happy noise and snuggled against Aziraphale’s shoulder. Aziraphale hummed happily and turned back to his book. 

“Yes, you’re very subtle, darling,” he murmured in a faux-reassuring tone, and Crowley choked but didn’t move away from the fingers that were now carding through his hair.


End file.
